


You & I

by sunwashigh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newlyweds Ashalla and The Iron Bull Lavellan accidentally start a family. But at what risks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfect Days, Blur Together

**Author's Note:**

> Someone should ask someone who works at Bioware if mixed Qunari exist because I wanna know frfr. Also I'm lazy on names. So these are mostly named after Local Native songs.

He came in, getting used to the new place. It wasn't a fortress like Skyhold, but they didn't need that anymore. Ashalla had holed herself up in the study. "I'm going to make this place amazing." She promised him. She was working closely with Varric on making the alienages better and giving the rest of the Lavellans a new home. However the scene of messy papers and a cup of tea as usual did not greet him when The Iron Bull opened the door. Instead he found his wife on the floor, hunched over a mess bucket. "Kadan?" She lifted her head briefly before quickly returning it.

He dropped his papers to the floor. They were just contracts for the Chargers. He could sort them out later when Ashalla wasn't vomiting her guts out. He pushed her hair back, looking for an external sign. There wasn't any alcohol around. Ashalla never drank unless it was a special occasion. Her clan never had any and she couldn't handle it well. She looked up at Bull when it passed. "I'm... I'm sorry." She wiped her mouth, getting to her knees. She waved his hands away. "I'm just a little under the weather." His eyebrows furrowed. A small grin came to her lips. "When you do that, you remind me of Thom." He shook his head, helping her up. "Did you eat anything bad? Drink some of the wine Divine Victoria sent us?" 

The Comtesse shook her head. "No... No, I'm fine, Bull." She appreciated his worry, but wanted him to give her space. "Just a little bug." She straightened her dress, feeling light headed. "I think I'll go lie down for a bit." The former Herald of Andraste left the room, bucket in hand. Bull watched, knowing it was more than a bug, but didn't push it, for now.

 

Ashalla was bad at lying. Her eyes would give it away. They lied in bed together, his arms wrapped around her. After care was the most important factor for the Qunari. He played with her hair and told her he loved her as she read the papers from earlier. "You feeling better?" She nodded, a giving him a reassuring smile. "Yes, my love. It wasn't anything serious."

He touched her cheek, making her turn her head to look at him. "I was very worried."  
"I know. You always worry."  
He chuckled. "And if I didn't?"  
Ashalla rolled so she could face him comfortably. "Then I would make you." 

He kissed her nose. She scrunched up, sighing. He didn't miss a beat. "So it was just a little bug? That's passed?" She scoffed. "Yes. How many times do you want me to say that?" She scowled, resting her head on her elbow. He didn't mind the bones digging into his chest. 

But her eyes widened a bit before she answered. A lie. "I just care." His hands went to her rear. "A lot." He spanked it gently. She moaned gently before rolling off him. "Good night, vhenan." She said, not wanting to go for another round. "Good night." He replied, blowing out the candles.


	2. Let My Baby Stay

She woke up in a sweat. The throwing up was something she could hide, but he saw and now he worried. She couldn't let him know that she was pregnant. She was worried her goddamn self. It could just be a bug, but she was moody, couldn't sleep and now the sickness... She knew it from before, when she was a Fellaros. They didn't think it was possible. When her husband left, she would spend a few hours just staring at herself in the mirror, wondering what she would look like big and pregnant, swollen with their child.

Her eyes darted to the huge Qunari beside her. He slept on his back. It was easier that way. She knew he would wake up at the slightest movement she would make to get out of bed. As a former Ben Hassrath spy, he was trained that way. She wiped her forehead, before slowly making her way out of the bed. He mumbled something in Qunlat. She froze, afraid to turn around. He grunted and then resumed sleeping. She sighed, her feet resting on the ground. She grabbed the bucket in time and went to her study.

There was a knock. "Kadan?" She jumped, so soon? She got up from the floor shakily. The sickness had subsided but she was still afraid of the aftershocks. She opened the door, feeling like a child caught doing something bad. "I couldn't sleep and... I didn't want to wake you so I-" He could smell it. "Ashalla..." He walked past her seeing it. "What's wrong?" He asked turning to her. She kept her eyes lowered. It was terrifying truly, being pregnant again. This time with a child that wasn't supposed to be. Qunari and elves didn't interbreed. How could this be real? "I'm fine, don't-" 

"You say that and I want to believe you. I really do. But then you keep on getting sick and are acting strange and moody. You don't like it when I suck on your earlobes anymore." She blushed, touching her ears. They were very sensitive. "I'm trying to understand, but I can't if you don't tell me, love." He sat on the edge of the desk, looking at her. She was lit by the moonlight filtering in.

Her hands went to her stomach. "I don't know how to say it." She whispered. Ashalla couldn't bring her eyes up to meet his. "Try, please." He trained his eye on her, reading her body language. It was off, but he couldn't tell what it was. She tucked a hair behind her ear. "It was much easier in my head... When I was for sure..." She was sure, but now that she was on the spot, she felt as though it was just the flu. But her monthlies hadn't came since before they married. 

"I'm... I'm pregnant." Her voice was soft. The Qunari's eye widened and his mouth became slack. "Pregnant?" He repeated, staring back at her. "I believe so." She replied, as his hand rubbed his face. He groaned, looking at his wife. "Demons are scary. The Fade is pretty fucked up... But I know those are real and I can fight them." He wondered aloud. "Mixed Qunari? I've never heard of anything like it. The Tamassarans don't crossbreed." The Iron Bull ran his hand against his beard. "Are you sure though Ashalla?" She nodded. "It's the same as before." He positioned his mouth to ask what 'before' meant but saw the sadness in her eyes. 

"You're mad." She sniffed, feeling the tears fall as she let her head hang. "I'm not." He walked across the room, touching the small elf's shoulders. "I'm not mad." She closed her eyes. "What are we going to do?" Her voice was barely audible. "Let's see a healer in the morning okay? Maybe they could put some sense to this." Ashalla nodded, resting her head on his bare shoulder. "Ar lath ma, emma lath." He hugged her gently, aware that there might be another person growing inside her. "I love you too."


End file.
